oblivionagefandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Morgans
"I will cut open your anus." ~ Emerald to Kayte and Megan Emerald was the female tribute from District 2 in the 99th Annual Hunger Games. She was rather elusive, and seen rather infrequently. She was known for her adequate knife skills and secretive attitude, as well as being the youngest career that year. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Emeralds early life, though she grew up somewhere in District 2. Due to being a career it is possible that she trained at an academy. Though she was rather young, so it's possible that she volunteered, as her young age would have encouraged older members of the district to volunteer for her. Her initial reaction to the games, suggest that she was excited to be in the games, though after the reaping, as mentioned before, she was not seen as often, which was interesting for a career tribute. 99th Hunger Games Emerald was again, a very elusive tribute, though she was known for being experienced with knives, along with her hiding and such. She wasn't deemed a threat at the beginning. Though, Slayte notes that he didn't speak to her much, despite this, he still viewed Emerald as a little sister. Emerald was dressed in rather revealing clothes, like Slayte for the tribute parade. Emerald could have cared less, wearing the chainmail short skirt and top, along with the large headpiece, made of knives. The headpiece was extremely popular to the capitol. Training Emerald was not seen around the training centre, but when she was, she appeared to be alone, most of the time, choosing to train on her own, rather than with her career allies. In her private session, it's likely that she showed the game-makers her experience with utilizing knives and other sharp objects. Her private session ended in her earning a score of 8. She protested, believing her score to be too low for her, even going on to say that District 2 was supposed to get better scores than District 1, though the tributes from District 1, luckily for Emerald, did not find out that she said this. Interview Emeralds interview was, unfortunately, short-lived. She didn't give the capitol much to work with, and overall, did not have the best interview. The capitol was disappointed with the female from District 2, at this point, to say the least. Though, her placement as a career still gains her a bit of following. The Games Cornucopia Bloodbath Emerald, on the pedestals, stood to the left of the District 7 Male, Jason, and no one on the right, as she was at the far end of the pedestals, facing the cornucopia. Upon the sound of the horn, commencing the games, she took off into the cornucopia, being one of the first two there, she took a set of throwing knives and ran to get a sword, she fought with the male tribute from District 3 for a while, trying to get the sword, until she managed to kick him onto the ground and watch as the District 1 Female, Crystallia, kicked him in the face. Emerald ran to the right side of the cornucopia where she bumped into the District 6 Male, Mason, who shoved her into the side of the cornucopia, making her fall, she stood up quickly, and threw a knife into Masons back, causing him to fall, as the knife split his spinal cord. Emerald turned, just in time to see the District 9 Female, Shauna, charging at her, this gave Emerald the perfect opportunity to throw a knife into Shaunas neck, causing Shauna to fall backward and bleed to death. Emerald took off to the other side of the horn, picking up several items that could be useful, from where Emerald attempted to run to join her fellow careers, but the District 8 Male, Yeongi, stopped her in her tracks. He grabbed her wrist and threw her into a crate, taking one of her throwing knives in the process, which afterward, she was grabbed and stabbed in the skull with her own throwing knife, killing her the moment the knife entered her skull. She placed 17th out of the 24 tributes. Victims * 'District 6 Male '- She threw a knife into his back, severing his spinal cord, paralyzing him, and effectively leading to his death. * 'District 9 Female '- The girl charged at Emerald, giving Emerald enough time to fling a knife into her throat, leading to the girls' death. Popularity * She managed to keep her average liking due to her two kills.